Reflections
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Stayne is looking at his reflection in the mirror when Alannah comes in. Romance ensues. I promise, the story is better than the summary.


Reflections

Stayne stared at his reflection in the mirror by the closet, smiling softly as he recalled a time when he couldn't stand to see himself. He would go to great lengths to avoid any reflective surfaces, and even a glimpse of his mangled features would be enough to send shivers of loathing and disgust running through him.

He let his gaze rake up and down his body. He was very tall, even by the standards of Underland, and at one point his parents had consulted a physician to make sure he was healthy. He was, but Stayne reflected bitterly that the Bill of Health from the doctor hadn't stopped his parents from treating him like he was something they scraped off their shoes. His hands were large, but surprisingly delicate. He spread them out in front of his face, and flexed the fingers. If he looked closely, he could see the scars and calluses from the few times he had been forced to resort to fisticuffs to solve a problem. Most of the time, it wasn't a problem-his height was intimidating enough.

He stroked his bare chest, tracing the numerous scars from close calls with sword, knife, and dagger. He was extremely pale, but on his chest the paleness of his skin was most prominent. He frowned in thought, wondering how a man that spent as much time out of doors as he did could still be as pale as a ghost. The only bit of color in him was his dark blue eye and his jet black hair.

He flexed his arms, showing off his muscles, and grinned as he heard a giggle come from behind him. He stared into the mirror, seeing his wife reflected clearly, and smirked at her. "You're spying on me, love."

Alannah nodded, smiling wickedly. "Yes, but don't let me stop you from doing whatever it is you are doing."

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Are you sure?" Alannah nodded, and he chuckled darkly, and then slowly began to untie the knot that was holding his robe in place. When the sash was loose, Stayne let the robe drop slightly below his shoulders, revealing his muscular back, and Alannah moaned quietly. The robe dropped lower, and she whimpered as his back was revealed to her gaze. Stayne stared at her in the mirror, eye blazing. "Come here."

Alannah shut the bedroom door and walked over to him, and he pulled her in front of him, pressing against her dress and kissing her throat. She was facing the mirror, and she smiled at the picture they made. Her golden skin in contrast to his was a source of breathtaking fascination for her. She raised her gaze to their hair, and a gasp escaped her. The contrast of red and black was amazingly erotic, and she smiled widely. Stayne noticed, and grinned at her.

"What are you smiling at, my beauty?"

Alannah sighed. "At what a beautiful picture we make. Red to black, pale to gold, and green to blue….we compliment each other so wonderfully. And Katarina and Michael are the perfect blend of both of us. You're a beautiful man, Ilosivic."

Stayne gulped. "Nobody has ever called me beautiful before. The nicest compliment I've ever gotten was handsome, and that was long before I lost my eye."

Alannah turned in his arms, gazing softly at him. "Well, now someone has. I thought you were beautiful from the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago."

Stayne kissed her. "I love you so much, my beauty. You are the reason I can look at myself and not feel disgusted by what I see in the mirror, and I will be forever grateful for that."

Alannah was about to reply when Stayne surprised and delighted her by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her over to the bed, gently tossing her onto it. She giggled, then gave a mock cry of surprise as he growled at her and pounced, kissing her deeply. His robe was already loose, and he gave her a wicked smirk and shook it off before pulling her against him with a low growl. Alannah gasped in pleasure, and ran her fingers up and down his back, leaving small scratches. Stayne bit her throat, licking the flesh, and Alannah moaned aloud and bucked mindlessly against him.

Stayne spoke in a low growl. "Look in the mirror." Alannah turned her head to the mirror, and saw them reflected. She let her gaze travel down Stayne's body, from his rather lovely shoulders and back down to….she giggled.

"You've got a lovely arse, Ilosivic."

Stayne gave a hearty laugh. "Why thank you, Alannah. Yours is quite lovely as well, you know." He slid his hands down to her arse and squeezed firmly, and she yelped. "Very lovely." He slid his hands up and began to slowly loosen the ties on her dress, and she writhed against him, eyes shut in pleasure and anticipation. Stayne frowned at her, and gently flicked her nose. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Keep those gorgeous green eyes open and look in the mirror, please."

Alannah nodded, and turned again to the mirror, watching as her husband peeled off her dress, revealing her pert breasts. Stayne stroked the nipples with his thumbs, and Alannah-and her reflection-arched off the bed and whispered his name. Stayne squeezed her breasts firmly, rolling them around in his hands, and Alannah groaned, and then cried out as he placed his lips on her right breast, sucking and kissing deeply. She gasped at the sight in the mirror. His lips were moving slowly and leisurely, and his eye was shut in ecstasy. It was an amazingly erotic sight, and Alannah felt herself becoming extremely aroused. She watched mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over as he moved to her left breast, giving it the same attention. He then began to work his way down her chest and stomach, kissing deeply, and Alannah noticed that he would linger at certain spots, swirling his tongue in a slow figure eight before kissing and gently nipping the skin, moaning deep in his throat.

When he reached her center, Alannah gasped as she watched his tongue slowly moving up and down her wetness, and tried to press herself further into him. He chuckled darkly, and gently breathed on her, and she nearly leapt off the bed. With an effort, she turned to look at her reflection. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and desire, and her hair was damp with sweat. She moved her gaze to Stayne, and whimpered as she saw him press his lips against her, kissing and licking. She felt his tongue probing her, gently at first, but then more roughly, and it took every ounce of control she had to not scream his name. But then he found her clit, sucking fiercely, and she lost it.

"ILOSIVIC! OH….MY….OOOOHHHHH….."

Stayne released her, licking the juices that he had missed, and smiled at her. "Yes?"

She could barely form a coherent thought. "Take…please…now."

Stayne laughed. "A very eloquent request, Milady, and one I have every intent of fulfilling."

He swiftly moved up her body, crushing her lips to his, and then turned her head to the mirror once more before turning and facing the mirror himself. "I want to watch this as well, Alannah."

He gazed at their reflections as he slowly slid inside her, gasping at the love, desire and lust he saw reflected in both their eyes. He smiled as he saw Alannah sigh in happiness as she admitted his length, her body trembling as she molded herself to his shape. He began to move inside her, and the rhythm of their linked bodies in the mirror was surprisingly liquid and hypnotic. He felt his climax building, and from the faraway look in Alannah's eyes and the way she was growling his name he knew that hers wasn't far away either.

Stayne's eye opened wide, and he cried Alannah's name as he climaxed. Her climax followed a few moments later, and Stayne smirked as she cried his name in pure ecstasy. He looked over at her reflection, and laughed to himself. Her eyes were open as well, but they were rather glazed over with desire and euphoria. He chuckled, and she looked over at him, a lazy smile on her lips.

"My love, you seem to be in a rather euphoric mood."

Alannah nodded languidly. "Yes. Making love to you always makes me extremely euphoric."

Stayne smiled, and then moved so he was lying next to her. She pressed against him, and gave one more glance at their reflections before closing her eyes in sleep. Stayne kissed her softly, and then smiled at their reflection.

Alannah was right, he thought. They did indeed make a perfect picture.


End file.
